The plunger activation in snap action switches has limitations. The set operating position of these switches may vary through manufacture. This makes the end use a problem of selection. The configurations for flexible activation of these switches requires special mounting and maintenance procedures. These problems arise by having a set operating position and a fixed limit position on overtravel.